


Squalo il boss

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Corona di peccati [12]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Squalo è diventato boss dei Vongola. Xanxus meritava per nascita quel ruolo e sa che il suo compito sarebbe uccidere colui che ha eliminato suo padre. Le cose, però, non vanno come si sarebbero aspettati entrambi.





	Squalo il boss

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta a 4 mani con Lady Atena.

Squalo il boss  


 

La luce delle candele illuminava la sala in penombra. Le pesanti tende erano tirate e una donna stava seduta a capotavola. Ai suoi piedi un cadavere da cui sgorgava sangue. Lei era intenta a infilare delicatamente la forchetta nella panna montata della fettina di torta nel suo piatto.

I suoi lunghi capelli grigi legati in due trecce e il velo che indossava contrastavano con il suo vestito rosso sangue.

"Tuo padre ha osato dire a tutti che sei solo un trovatello, ma lasciandosi uccidere insieme ai suoi figli ha permesso a un semplice capitano dei Varia di diventare Boss.

Quel posto ti spetta figlio mio. Non c'è pagamento che valga il mio silenzio in quel senso" disse gelida.

Xanxus, seduto dal lato opposto del tavolo, annuì lentamente. Prese del cibo da tavola, lasciandolo scivolare nella casacca che indossava con movimenti lenti.

"Io sono il figlio del Nono e quel posto mi spetta di diritto. Lo so, madre" disse.

La donna si pulì delicatamente le labbra con un tovagliolo di pizzo.

"Non fare come i tuoi sciocchi fratellastri, non lo sottovalutare.

Ti ho trovato un lavoro a palazzo, lo ripagherai con la sua stessa moneta.

Ha ucciso il nono annegandolo, mentre gli faceva il bagno come a un povero vecchio" raccontò con voce atona.

Xanxus strinse le labbra sottili e annuì, scostandosi con calma dal tavolo.

"Quindi prenderò la sua fiducia e lo ucciderò come si conviene a un povero stolto, in modo da ottenere la giusta vendetta" disse.

La madre gli sorrise. "Finisci di mangiare e vai a prepararti, bambino mio" disse melliflua.

  


******

  


Squalo si raddrizzò la corona sul capo e sospirò pesantemente, facendo ondeggiare lo scettro d'oro.

" _Vooooooi_! A chi tocca ora ricevere udienza?!" sbraitò.

Levi dilatò le narici e i suoi baffetti fremettero.

"Vi ho trovato un braccio destro" disse con tono acido.

Squalo accavallò le gambe.

"Che entri" brontolò.

< Ho accettato questo posto noioso solo per permettere al piccolo Tsuna di scappare > pensò.

Xanxus avanzò dal corridoio, a schiena dritta, gli occhi rossi puntato sul giovane seduto sul trono.

Squalo raddrizzò la schiena e guardò Xanxus in viso.

< Ha uno sguardo davvero intenso > pensò.

"Non hai l'aria di un braccio" disse roco.

Xanxus raggiunse i piedi del trono, s'inginocchiò e prese con delicatezza la mano dell'altro. Ne baciò il palmo e poi le nocche, sfiorò appena la punta delle dita e gli lasciò la mano, rizzandosi in piedi.

"Mia madre dice che sono figlio di un Boss, ma la mia fedeltà va al Boss dei Vongola" disse, atono.

Squalo strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

< Mi mette inquietudine >.

"Essere Boss dei Vongola significa utilizzare ricatti e sotterfugi per avere il potere. Io voglio diventare re" rispose gelido.

Xanxus incaricò un sopracciglio guardandolo dal basso verso l'alto.

< Non ha idea di cosa significhi essere Re, questo ragazzino. Mia madre vuole togliergli il trono per l'affronto, ma ne va privato per il suo stesso bene >.

Annuì composto, con le braccia rigide lungo i fianchi.

"Allora vi renderò Re".

Squalo appoggiò lo scettro accanto a se e si sporse in avanti.

"Voi! Faccio solo. So prendermi i miei peccati, sono stato capitano dei Varia.

Gli dei mi hanno dato i poteri di un re, ma non la sua lungimiranza.

Mi serve aiuto con la contabilità. La gente ha fame" rispose.

Xanxus sospirò sconsolato e scosse il capo.

"Permettete?" chiese.

Si sporse in avanti e afferrò lo scettro, lo mosse di fronte al naso di Squalo.

"Sapete quante popolazioni potete sfamare solo con questo scettro? Sapete quanto viene speso per mantenere la corte nello stato in cui è adesso? Avete idea quanto avete pagato per avere la mia vita al vostro servizio, mio Re?".

Poggiò lo scettro sulle gambe di Squalo e sorrise appena.

"Mi chiamano 'Il contabile', come segno di scherno, ma è ciò che vi serve. Venite nella mia città, e scoprirete che nessuno fa la fame da quando sono io a gestirla. Datemi tutti i vostri documenti, nessuno escluso, e libertà di usare il denaro e neanche nessuna delle vostre città farà più la fame".

Squalo piegò il capo, facendo ondeggiare i propri capelli argentei e raddrizzò la corona.

"Se ti serve, prendilo, ma non dimenticare che andare contro gli usi comuni, porta alla rivoluzione" disse gelido.

Xanxus chiuse gli occhi, sospirò piano e li riaprì, fissandolo.

"Non fatevi mai vedere senza i gioielli della corona, e senza di me. Devo svolgere io tutte le mansioni importanti, e anche quelle inutili. Il Boss, o il Re se preferite, non fa mai nulla senza un Capitano dei Varia e un Braccio Destro al suo fianco. Io gestirò il vostro denaro, io gestirò il commercio, io andrò in visita alle Famiglie alleate, io verrò mandato nelle missioni più importanti, io dovrò avere potere di decidere ciò che è meglio per voi. Ciò vuol dire che non dovrete avere segreti per me, e che se sbaglierò dovrò essere punito dieci volte più severamente di un Capitano dei Varia traditore. Ciò vuol dire anche che non potete caricarvi dei vostri peccati, se volete rispettare la tradizione, ma vi serve qualcuno che li sconti per voi".

Squalo lo guardò negli occhi e sporse leggermente il labbro.

"Nessuno si caricherà di niente, perché voglio essere un buon re. Per il resto ti darò ascolto, chiedi pure a Levi documenti e contratti.

Stasera ceneremo insieme, ora puoi pure andare a prendere ciò che ti serve" lo congedò.

Xanxus lo guardò, ghignò appena e fece un mezzo inchino.

< Tutti diranno che non è un vero Boss, ma un Capitano dei Varia che ha fatto la scalata sociale, se non prende un proprio Capitano. Meglio per me, se devo ucciderlo > decise.

Si rizzò e si diresse verso Levi con andatura rigida.

  


*********************

  


Squalo adagiò un pacco colmo di calici di cristallo e posate d'argento sul grande tavolo. Raggiunse la sedia a capotavola e si accomodò.

La luce delle candele sui candelabri rischiavano l'ambiente di riflessi vermigli.

Incrociò le dita e guardò la porta.

< Quando ho parlato di quel tipo a Tsuna, mi ha risposto che sicuramente era un principe bello e dannato delle favole. Dino mi ha detto che è un pazzo sanguinario che incendia le cose. Bianchi è convinta mi voglia morto. Romeo vuole provarci e me lo ha consigliato Levi. Non so cosa pensare > rifletté.

Xanxus entrò nella stanza a passo marziale, raggiunse la sedia del Boss e gli prese la mano, baciando delicatamente il palmo. Si scostò e si mise seduto nel posto alla destra del Boss.

"I cuochi mi hanno riferito che vi occupate da solo della cena e della tavola. Da oggi anche quello spetta a me" disse.

"Immaginavo. Però ti ho fatto trovare altre cose da vendere" rispose Squalo, indicandolo lo scatolo.

< Quando mi ha baciato la mano, sono rabbrividito >.

Xanxus si avvicinò la scatola, prese da dentro la casacca un taglierino e l'aprì, guardando i calici e le posate all'interno. Incaricò un sopracciglio e guardò Squalo.

"Cosa volete che ci faccia?".

" _Vooooi_ , è ovvio! Venderle per farci i soldi per la gente. Io, Superbi Squalo, non ho bisogno di simili comodità" rispose Squalo, alzando la voce.

Xanxus lo guardò, scoppiò a ridere sonoramente scuotendo il capo e allontanò da sé il pacco.

"Non sono un mercante, vostra altezza. Ed inoltre un Re ha bisogno di queste comodità, se volete rispettare le tradizioni".

Squalo si rialzò in piedi, raggiunse un angolo oscuro della camera ed iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro.

"Mi terrò la corona, ma mi era parso di capire altrimenti" disse secco.

< Ha una bella risata, inquietante, ma affascinante. Ed i suoi occhi di brace sono carismatici >.

Xanxus sospirò, si passò la mano tra i capelli mori.

"Ve lo spiegherò di nuovo. Io potrei trasformare tutti i vostri beni di lusso in guadagni, ma voi avete detto di voler rispettare le tradizioni. Ciò vuol dire che nulla appartenente ai Vongola dovrà mai essere venduto, scambiato, impegnato o prestato, altrimenti io sarei un traditore".

Squalo gonfiò le guance e sbuffò.

"Beh, dormirai nella Torre e questo è un ordine" bofonchiò.

Xanxus scrollò le spalle, annuì.

"Potete ordinarmi di dormire dove volete, ma lasciate che pensi io a come rimpinguare le casse. Apprezzo il vostro interessamento, ma non è il vostro compito".

"Voi non mi prendete sul serio come Boss, vero?" chiese Squalo.

Schioccò le dita e Levi entrò, con un carrello, posando dei vassoi colmi di cibo sul tavolo.

Xanxus si poggiò contro lo schienale della sedia e accavallò le gambe.

"Secondo la tradizione che tanto volete seguire, finché non avrete un vostro Capitano dei Varia vi considereranno solo un traditore, un Capitano che fallendo nel proprio compito ha deciso di prendere un posto non suo e non ha neanche saputo gestirlo".

Lanciò uno sguardo al carrello, guardò verso Squalo e strinse le labbra.

"In quanto a me, penso abbiate buone intenzioni, ma non sappiate davvero com'è il popolo di cui volete essere Re".

"Grazie Levi, puoi andare" ordinò Squalo.

"Sì, boss" rispose. Fece un inchino, nascondendo un ghigno e uscì dalla stanza.

Squalo appoggiò la mano sul camino di marmo spento.

"Mangia" ordinò a Xanxus.

Xanxus prese le posate, lo guardò.

"Ditemi cosa intendete mangiare, così lo assaggerò per controllare non sia avvelenato. Ma ho il mio cibo, altezza".

Squalo rimase ritto, nell'ombra e con la schiena rivolta verso Xanxus.

"Se non mangerai niente, non lo farò nemmeno io" rispose secco.

Xanxus tirò fuori dalla giacca delle cibarie, poggiandole sui piatti.

"Io mangio cibo italiano, voi francese. Assaggerò ciò che devi e poi mangerò il mio cibo" spiegò.

Lo guardò, sospirò appena.

"Dovreste punirmi per ciò che ho detto prima e per la mia impertinenza di adesso. Non siete minimamente un Re crudele come vogliono far credere".

"Posso mangiare un po' del tuo? Così non mi sembrerà di mangiare solo" disse Squalo. Sì voltò e all'ombra al suo fianco uscì un basso ringhio.

Xanxus inarcò un sopracciglio, gli porse il piatto e fece cenno di accomodarsi.

"Può mangiare anche la vostra ombra, se si sente offesa".

Squalo si sedette al suo fianco e prese un pomodorino dal piatto di Xanxus.

"Non è un'ombra. Tu hai una box arma?" chiese.

Xanxus prese del pane, glielo porse e annuì.

"È nella stanza che mi avevano assegnato i servitori, la porterò alla torre ora che mi avete detto di stare lì".

Lo guardò intensamente, socchiudendo gli occhi cremisi.

"Quindi non mi punirete per quello che ho detto? Fingerete che non sia accaduto? Anche se Levi ha sentito le mie parole e potrebbe dirle ad altri?".

"Spedirti nella torre è l'inizio della mia punizione" rispose Squalo, mangiando un pezzo di lattuga.

  


*****

  


Levi aprì la porta della camera da letto.

"Potete entrare, questa è la vostra nuova camera" disse a Xanxus, chinando il capo al suo passaggio.

Xanxus si guardò intorno, avanzò e raggiunse il letto.

"Ottimo" disse, secco.

Sfiorò la scrivania posta di fianco al letto, toccò i braccioli della sedia e annuì tra sé.

"Fammi avere tutti i documenti che mi servono entro 'sta sera, ne ho bisogno per lavorare".

Sulla testata del letto in oro c'era rappresentata una conchiglia, che insieme a un proiettile, formava il blasone dei Vongola.

Sul soffitto blu-notte era rappresentato un cielo stellato.

"Certo. Ora mi concedo " rispose Levi.

Xanxus strinse le labbra, guardò il letto vuoto e si abbassò a fissare sotto di esso socchiudendo gli occhi.

Un visone dalla coda emanate fiamme rosse scodinzolò, acquattandosi a terra.

Strisciò fuori e saltò sul davanzale della finestrella circolare.

Xanxus lo guardò, sospirò e scosse il capo.

< La sua punizione dev'essere farmi vivere in uno zoo di box arma dispettose > pensò.

Avanzò lentamente verso il visone e gli porse la mano.

"Va tutto bene. Non voglio farti male" sussurrò, gentile.

" _Shishishi_ " ridacchiò la creaturina.

Xanxus strinse le labbra, guardò il letto vuoto e si abbassò a fissare sotto di esso socchiudendo gli occhi.

Un visone dalla coda emanate fiamme rosse scodinzolò, acquattandosi a terra.

Strisciò fuori e saltò sul davanzale della finestrella circolare.

Xanxus lo guardò, sospirò e scosse il capo.

< La sua punizione dev'essere farmi vivere in uno zoo di box arma dispettose > pensò.

Avanzò lentamente verso il visone e gli porse la mano.

"Va tutto bene. Non voglio farti male" sussurrò, gentile.

" _Shishishi_ " ridacchiò la creaturina.

Xanxus si frugò nelle tasche, tirò fuori una scatoletta e l'aprì. Prese della carne secca, se la mise in mano e la porse alla creaturina.

"Hai fame? Ti sei perso?" chiese.

La creaturina balzò a terra e corse via, dimenando le zampette chiare.

Xanxus poggiò la scatoletta sul tavolo, guardò la scrivania e sospirò. Prese a seguire la creaturina nei corridoi.

La creatura s'infilò nella camera da letto in fondo al corridoio, dall'interno proveniva il suono di un pianoforte.

Xanxus si fermò sull'uscio, si poggiò alla parete e sbirciò all'interno, con gli occhi socchiusi a scrutare la stanza da cui proveniva il suono.

Squalo era sdraiato su un leone dal manto nero, accucciato per terra.

Sul suo petto era sdraiato un ragazzino addormentato, i capelli biondi gli incorniciavano un viso pallido e ossuto, mentre la frangetta gliene copriva metà.

La melodia di un pianoforte proveniva da un laptop appoggiato su una scrivania.

Squalo accarezzava la testa al più piccolo.

Xanxus addolcì lo sguardo scrutandoli, sorrise appena e scosse il capo.

< Come immaginavo, le voci sulla sua crudeltà erano false. Non ha idea di come rispettare le tradizioni ed essere in contemporanea un buon Re, quindi compie azioni stupide, ma non ha idea di cosa voglia dire la parola 'crudele' > pensò.

Fece per entrare, scosse il capo e si ritirò.

< La mia missione è ucciderlo, devo guadagnarne la fiducia e poi fare a lui quello che lui fece al Nono. Era il mio posto e me lo ha rubato, non devo dimenticarlo >.

Diede le spalle alla porta, strinse i pugni lungo i fianchi e tornò verso la propria stanza.

 

******

 

Un brusio di voci risuonava nel locale, coperto ogni tanto da accessi di tosse o scoppi di risa.

La luce che filtrava candida dalle finestre semi-sbarrate illuminava il pulviscolo di polvere e rendeva allungate le ombre dei commensali.

Una cameriera strillò e indietreggiò vedendo che il piolo di legno della scala si muoveva.

Reborn saltò giù, allontanandosi dalle scale, stretto nel suo travestimento di color ciliegio con un pomello in legno sul capo come cappello.

Fece lo slalom tra pantaloni gessati, scarpe di pelle, scarponi sporchi di terra, stivali macchiati di sangue e nerborute gambe coperte di peli, oltre che umide di sudore.

Olezzo di vino e effluvi umani infestavano la taverna.

Reborn saltò su un tavolo, andandosi a sedere di fianco a un boccale.

Levi lo guardò inarcando un sopracciglio, le guance in fiamme.

"Cosa fai tu qui?" biascicò.

Reborn si accovacciò di fianco a Levi, alzò la mano e indicò al barista verso di sé ripetutamente.

"Il mio lavoro. Bettole come queste sono gli unici posti dove la feccia ha il coraggio di parlare liberamente dei Boss dei Vongola e dei suoi uomini" rispose.

Levi si passò la mano tra i capelli dalla forma di stella marina e alzò lo sguardo febbricitante.

" Il nome che serpeggia sulla bocca di tutti è quello a cui va la fedeltà di ognuno.

Diverrà boss e prenderà il posto che gli spetta per nascita" sussurrò.

Reborn sogghignò, si lisciò il copricapo rotondo e stese le gambe di fronte a sé.

"A me pare che il ruolo di braccio destro gli sia cucito addosso, visto come ha risollevato le finanze dei Vongola".

"È solo il primo passo per accentrare su di sé il potere assoluto!" ribatté Levi, alzando la voce. Diede un pugno sul tavolo e un po' di birra si versò dal suo boccale.

Reborn balzò di scatto, afferrò un boccale dalle mani del barista e tornò seduto. Bevve qualche sorso, la birra gli colava ai lati della bocca macchiando il costume marrone. Reborn poggiò il bicchiere di fronte a sé, sorrise.

"Un'ottima prima mossa, se vuole essere ricordato come un braccio destro. D'altronde, Superbi sarà sempre ricordato come il Capitano dei Varia traditore, non importa quanto si atteggi a Boss".

"Hitman, si vede che non lo conosci. Trasuda regalità" ringhiò Levi e nascose il viso tra le braccia.

Reborn sogghignò, si alzò e si avvicinò al braccio dell'uomo.

"Anche fosse, è solo un ragazzino che probabilmente pianifica la morte del traditore, e non sa che il giudizio del popolo con lui sarà impietoso tanto quanto lo è con Superbi".

"Lo è sempre stato per invidia, va soffocato nel sangue.

Ti consiglio di andare alla festa a Villa Orleans, domani.

Così potrai conoscerlo" sibilò Levi.

 

********

 

La giovane nobile raggiunse il parapetto d'oro, tempestato di perle. Sì affacciò e guardò dame dagli elaborati chignon, vestiti di seta e sgargianti trucchi intente a danzare con uomini in smoking scuri.

Riconobbe un giovane dai lunghi capelli argentei stretti in un codino e corse lungo le scale di marmo. Il vestito a tubino candido che indossava era decorato da pagliuzze color fumo.

La musica in stile pop suonata da violini e pianoforte risuonava nella sala.

I boccoli della giovane ondeggiavano, mentre lei correva su suoi tacchi azzurro cielo sul pavimento a scacchiera bianco e nero, su cui ai riflettevano gli invitati danzanti.

"Superbi, mio promesso" disse la giovane con voce melodiosa, raggiungendo il Boss.

Si portò una mano affusolata alle labbra piene di un intenso rosso ciliegia, sfiorandole con l'indice.

Xanxus, alle spalle del Boss, socchiuse gli occhi cremisi guardando la donna dal basso verso l'alto.

< Giusto, le tradizioni. La tradizionale sposa Vongola, bella e ricca, che renderà il Boss un marito infelice ed un pessimo padre, portandolo ad essere un re ancora più crudele. Tutti ne hanno avuta una, secondo i libri di storia, e sembra ora sia lei la prescelta per distruggere la vita di Squalo > pensò.

Squalo abbassò lo sguardo e le porse la mano, tenendo il gomito piegato.

La giovane si guardò intorno, vide una giovane orientale stretta da un vestito da sera rosa con le maniche che ricordavano un kimono.

Si volse verso la mano di Squalo e la sfiorò con la propria.

"Dopo tutti questi anni, sapere di averti accanto mi riempie di gioia.

Scusami per i tanti errori che ho compiuto in passato" disse con voce vellutata.

"Non è la prima volta che danziamo" disse Squalo con tono garbato.

< _Voooooi_! Non voglio  > pensò.

Xanxus li osservò allontanarsi, scrollò le spalle incamminandosi tra le persone che danzavano con il capo piegato in avanti, le ciocche nere mettevano in ombra il volto.

< È un debole. Rispetta tradizioni che evidentemente odia, non è in grado di punire chi gli manca di rispetto e non sa guadagnarsi il favore del popolo. Forse gli tolgo un peso da quelle spalle delicate, se lo uccido > pensò.

Squalo dormiva sul leone nero, la musica del pianoforte risuonava nell'aria coprendo il respiro ritmico del Boss e del bambino biondo che gli dormiva in grembo.

Xanxus scosse il capo, raggiunse la parete e vi aderì.

< Non importa quanto sia dolce con i figli o regale nel porsi, devo comunque fare il mio dovere, anche per il suo stesso bene. Potrei imprigionarlo, invece di ucciderlo, e mostrargli che so governare un regno con la forza che le sue mani delicate non hanno > pensò.

Udì un tonfo vicino a lui, si voltò e vide Reborn vestito da geisha che si copriva il volto con il ventaglio.

"Cercavo proprio un cavaliere" disse l'hitman.

Xanxus grugnì, scosse il capo e gli strappò il ventaglio di mano.

"Non mi piacciono le sceneggiate, Arcobaleno".

Reborn sogghignò, si arricciò una ciocca della parrucca mora attorno al dito.

"E tu che stai facendo?" chiese.

Xanxus strinse i denti, guardò Squalo che danzava e assottigliò lo sguardo facendo scintillare le iridi cremisi.

"Salvo i Vongola da loro stessi".

  


******

  


Squalo si appoggiò allo schienale foderato di velluto rosso del divanetto laccato in oro.

" _Vooooooooooooi_! Odio fare il boss" gemette al telefono.

Ascoltò l'interlocutore ridacchiare.

"Dico sul serio. Voglio farli tutti a pezzi, Taki" si lamentò.

"Su, su. A breve sarò da te e potrò tagliare a tutti qualche arto per reato di lesa maestà. Esiste il reato di lesa maestà? Non posso certo lasciarli impuniti per il tuo esaurimento nervoso, ti verranno le rughe, e le rughe non donano ai Re" rispose velocemente il ragazzino.

Squalo sbuffò pesantemente.

"Mi verranno per la noia che mi procura il mio braccio destro" gemette.

Xanxus sentì la voce di Squalo dal corridoio, tornò indietro e si fermò nascosto dietro la porta.

< Mi ha chiamato? > si chiese.

Vide il Boss con il telefono all'orecchio. Dal cellulare Squalo udiva un vociare confuso e dei fruscii.

"Parlami di lui. Com'è? Intendo a parte noioso. Pensi collaborerà al piano non-segreto per renderti Re?" chiese Takeshi.

"Dice di sì, ma non so. A Bell piace" borbottò Squalo. Si stese sul divano su un fianco.

"Il principe è un genio, Squalo. Se dice che qualcuno gli piace, vuol dire che non vuole farci male" spiegò Takeshi.

Xanxus accennò un sorriso aderendo alla parete.

< Bell. Dev'essere il bambino biondo, è l'unico nei dintorni > pensò.

Squalo sbuffò sonoramente.

"Bah. Di sicuro se fossi solo un Varia, gli chiederei una partita di strip poker. Anche solo perché sembra un gran moralista" scherzò. Ridacchiò piano, stringendo più forte il telefono.

Xanxus sogghignò divertito e Squalo sentì Takeshi ridere sonoramente.

"Forse fare il Varia è un buon modo per conquistarlo. Questo lato di te è molto meglio del Re di ghiaccio".

"È un gran figo, ma se la tira con l'aria di un disperato" ribatté Squalo, girandosi a faccia in su.

< Sembra così dannatamente triste > pensò.

Xanxus inarcò un sopracciglio sporgendo le labbra in un broncio.

< Me la tiro? > si chiese.

Takeshi rise al telefono.

"Su, su. Se è un bel tenebroso, è suo dovere fare il disperato. Se vuoi la sua fedeltà devi conquistarla al modo dei Varia. Scommetto che è il tipo a cui piace la forza e dimostrarsi macho, come ogni vero tenebroso che si rispetti".

Squalo si rizzò seduto di colpo ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.

"Sai, ha l'aria di un Vongola. Uno di quelli che non capirebbe mai che questo trono è maledetto e voglio essere la pioggia che laverà finalmente questi peccati.

Che a continuare questo teatrino voluto dai nostri antenati siamo in fondo schiavi" sussurrò roco.

"Disse l'uomo che girava con il manuale con le tradizioni. Sei tu che le stai seguendo alla lettera, non puoi biasimare un Vongola per volerle rispettare a sua volta" disse pacato Takeshi.

Xanxus abbassò il capo stringendo le labbra.

< Voglio il trono perché ho la forza di farmi carico di questi peccati e ripagarli, perché è mio diritto di nascita e perché non possiamo continuare a seguire vecchie regole. Ma questo a lui non posso dirlo > pensò.

"Quando arriverai, m'impedirai tu di seguirle. Sei o non sei il mio 'falso' capitano dei Varia?" scherzò Squalo.

Takeshi scoppiò a ridere.

"Sarò il Capitano dei Varia migliore della storia, non avere dubbi in proposito. Ma mentre aspetti me, devi fare un test inequivocabile al nostro sexy-amico noioso!".

"Cosa?" chiese Squalo, inarcò un sopracciglio.

Xanxus si sporse appena socchiudendo gli occhi, sentiva un brusio dal telefono. Ci furono dei fruscii, un lungo silenzio.

"Un test, Squalo. Per vedere chi è davvero, dietro l'aria da braccio destro noioso e Vongola classico. Serve qualcosa di definitivo, radicale, innegabile" spiegò a bassa voce Takeshi.

"Spara" bisbigliò Squalo.

Xanxus inarcò un sopracciglio aderendo completamente alla parete.

Takeshi mugolò, si sentiva un ticchettio contro il cellulare.

"Trova una missione da Varia. Una con donne e bambini e gente che muore di fame. Dagli un ordine che rispetti le regole e le tradizioni, possibilmente crudele e indiscutibile perché è così che si fa dai tempi di Primo. Osserva ogni sua mossa e valuta se davvero è solo un Vongola come un altro incapace di cambiare e che esegue ciecamente gli ordini idioti o se vale la pena perdere il nostro tempo con lui" suggerì.

"Non mi piace affatto, ma proverò" brontolò Squalo.

  


********

 

Squalo si raddrizzò la corona sul capo, aveva un pesante tomo sotto il braccio.

"I Varia si rifiutano di accettarmi come loro boss.

Provano astio nei miei confronti da quando uccisi Tyr.

Voglio che te ne occupi" ordinò con tono atono.

Xanxus inarcò un sopracciglio guardandolo dal basso verso l'alto, chinò il capo puntandolo ai piedi del trono.

< Deve essere la prova di cui parlava al telefono. Non ho davvero la pazienza di spiegare a questo _ingenuotto_ che i Varia non devono vederlo come un Boss, ma come un Santo a cui chiedere perdono. D'altronde, non potrebbero mai farlo, visto che lui stesso è stato Capitano  > pensò.

Assottigliò le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e annuì.

"Desiderate che li riporti all'ordine o che uccida tutti quelli della generazione di Tyr?" chiese, atono.

Squalo si sporse in avanti e gli sollevò il capo, facendogli pressione con l'indice sotto il mento.

"Voi. Agisci liberamente. Portami solo il risultato" disse gentilmente.

Xanxus schiuse le labbra al tocco del Boss, lo guardò fisso.

"Sapete, vero, che i Varia dovrebbero considerarvi un Santo da cui implorare perdono?" sussurrò.

Si morse il labbro, distolse gli occhi muovendo solo le iridi rosso sangue.

< Alla fine immagino che cercare di fargli capire come vanno veramente le cose sia semplicemente più forte di me > si disse.

Squalo gli sorrise e si allontanò.

" _Vooooi_. I veri santi non hanno la corona" ribatté.

Xanxus sorrise appena, gli occhi rossi scintillarono.

"Sono molto religioso, quindi vorrei concordare, ma quella sarebbe la legge" disse.

Squalo si appoggiò con la schiena al trono e accavallò le gambe.

"Allora vai e falla rispettare. Me lo spiegherai poi, ora non farmi aspettare". Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

< Stavo per dirgli 'per favore'. Un boss non deve, mi riprenderebbe subito > pensò.

Xanxus annuì, gli prese la mano e ne baciò l'anello.

"Sarà fatto" disse.

Si rizzò, si voltò e si diresse verso l'uscita.

Squalo lo osservò uscire, sospirò pesantemente e si alzò in piedi. Aspettò di non udire più i suoi passi in lontananza e si tolse la corona, appoggiandola sul trono, insieme allo scettro.

< Non posso attendere, mi sta facendo venire ansia tutto questo >.

" _Voooooih_! Vedi se quel baka deve farmi angosciare così. Andrò in cucina, è meglio" borbottò ad alta voce. Si voltò e si diresse nella direzione contraria.

 

*********

 

Squalo lasciò cadere una serie di praline di zucchero colorate sul suo toast. Il formaggio, speziato con il basilico, colava dai bordi, i coloranti avevano fatto in modo che assume i colori dell'arcobaleno. Squalo guardò le decorazioni a forma di ostriche sul piatto e fotografò l'insieme con il cellulare.

< Ecco, ora sono più rilassato. Anche se ormai sono ore che cucino > rifletté.

Xanxus si sporse dalla porta, guardò le cibarie fumanti e si leccò le labbra. Tossicchiò, si rizzò e indietreggiò. Bussò alla porta restando per metà dietro di essa, con lo sguardo fisso sulla parete.

"Boss? Mi hanno detto che eravate in cucina. Posso entrare?".

Squalo sgranò gli occhi, irrigidendosi, rimise il cellulare in tasca e nascose il coltello, che teneva con l'altra mano, dietro la schiena.

< Dannato Levi. Ha fatto la spia invece di avvertirmi > pensò.

" _Vooooi_! Di ritorno finalmente!" sbraitò con tono isterico.

Xanxus accennò un sorriso, restò dietro la porta fissando la parete.

"Se disturbo qualche rituale importante posso tornare dopo" disse.

Guardò alle proprie spalle, strinse le labbra.

< Non voglio invadere un momento come questo, anche se dovrei riferire cos'è accaduto con i Varia > pensò.

Squalo avanzò e appoggiò il coltello accanto a un piatto piano su cui erano appoggiate delle uova ovali, lunghe un braccio.

"Andiamo nella sala del trono. Riferiscimi nel frattempo di come è andata" disse gelido.

Xanxus gli si affiancò a capo basso, nascondendo un sorrisetto.

"I Varia erano sperduti. Dopo Tyr, che era quasi un padre per molti dei giovani, non hanno avuto nessun addestratore che prendesse le redini, perché il Capitano dei Varia del Nono successivo a Tyr viveva a villa Vongola, e non nel centro di addestramento giapponese" spiegò, atono.

Avanzava con passo deciso lungo i corridoi, strinse le labbra.

< Il che vuol dire che tu non gli hai fatto da _sensei_ perché il vecchio ti voleva attaccato alla sua gonnella, ma detta così sarebbe irrispettoso  > pensò.

Sollevò il capo guardando di sottecchi Squalo, che lo affiancava.

"Avevano bisogno solo di qualcuno che si facesse carico dei loro peccati peggiori, pronto a comprendere che è questo mondo a chiedergli di sporcarsi le mani, a guidarli a diventare peccatori fieri di portare il peso della Famiglia Vongola".

Squalo assottigliò gli occhi e volse il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli argentei.

"Colui che nominerò Capitano dei Varia lo voglio lontano da quegli uomini.

Chi pensi che si occuperà di prendere in carico i peccati che loro non hanno la forza di sostenere?" chiese con tono tagliente.

Xanxus scrollò le spalle, lo guardò negli occhi assottigliando le iridi cremisi.

"Me ne occuperò di persona" sancì.

Si morse l'interno guancia, strinse i pugni.

< È il Boss! Modera i toni, stupido! > si riprese.

Abbassò il capo, le ciocche more gli sfiorarono le guance.

"Non ho paura di sporcarmi le mani, e sono avvezzo al peccato molto più che alcuni di quegli imberbi. Posso farmene carico senza trascurare i miei presenti doveri, se desiderate".

Squalo si fermò ed espirò rumorosamente.

" _Voooi_! Che cazz* hai intenzione di fare? Non voglio gente che si sacrifica! Forse non hai capito che sono queste le cose che voglio evitare!

Che si vantino dei loro peccati!

SONO QUELLI CHE CI ELEVANO SOPRA LA FECCIA!!!

VOOOOOIH!" sbraitò a pieni polmoni.

Xanxus si voltò di scatto e lo sbatté al muro, gli occhi cremisi scintillanti.

"Chi credi li abbia resi tali? Tu più di tutti dovresti sapere che non hanno scelta" sibilò.

Gli strinse il bordo della maglia nelle mani, tenendolo bloccato alla parete.

"Il peccato è l'unica vita che conoscono, ed è meglio essere fieri dei propri peccati che strisciare in terra per un perdono che non arriverà mai. Pensi dovrebbero vergognarsi di cosa sono? Dovrebbero smettere da un giorno all'altro di essere chi li hanno addestrati ad essere? Pensi che tutto si risolva schioccando le dita e con tante belle paroline? Hanno BISOGNO di quei peccati, e io farò in modo non siano più costretti a implorare la grazia da nessuno!" ringhiò.

Squalo fece una risata gelida e una lama gli fuoriuscì dal braccio, puntando alla gola di Xanxus.

"Non hanno mai fatto un cazzo! Le mie fottutissime parole sono basate sul fatto che loro piagnucolano che vogliono il potere solo perché ogni tanto uccidono qualcuno senza il coraggio di gridare che sono stati loro.

Io ho dovuto farmi carico di tutto. Che la smettessero di frignare!" urlò.

Xanxus ghignò cattivo, premette il collo contro la lama facendo lacerare la pelle e lo tenne per la gola con una mano. Intinse due dita nel proprio sangue, ci macchiò la guancia candida di Squalo e avvicinò il volto al suo.

"Ignavi e omertosi, avidi e iracondi, pretenziosi e accidiosi. I loro peccati, i peccati che gli abbiamo insegnato. Vuoi che il mondo sappia chi sono i Varia? Vuoi che gridino i loro peccati e ne siano orgogliosi? Che li rivendichino come propri, e non come servigi per un Santo intoccabile? Allora lasciali a me, e agiranno solo per se stessi".

Squalo prese le sue dita in bocca e succhiò il sangue, sentendo il sapore metallico pizzicargli il palato. Ritirò la lama e ghignò, mostrando i denti aguzzi.

" _Voooi_ , ora parli la mia lingua" sibilò mellifluo.

Xanxus ghignò a sua volta, gli sollevò il mento e avvicinò le labbra a quelle del Boss.

"Ti sbagli. Sei tu che hai iniziato a parlare la mia" soffiò.

Lo baciò rudemente, tenendolo premuto contro il muro con forza.

Squalo ricambiò al bacio, facendo scivolare la sua lingua su quella dell'altro, mischiando le loro salive. Sentiva le labbra dolergli per la foga con cui Xanxus lo premeva.

Xanxus gli morse leggermente il labbro, si tirò indietro ansimando e lo guardò.

< Alla fine ho ceduto. È come la neve fresca, cerca di portare qualcosa di nuovo ma non si rende conto di disseminare la morte. Vorrei baciarlo per sempre, invece dovrei approfittarne e strangolarlo ora che è esposto > pensò.

Squalo lo baciò nuovamente e approfondì fino a mozzarsi il fiato, stringendo gli occhi.

< Dove diamine eri quando c'era bisogno di te, maledetto? Ti avrei reso il mio re > pensò.

Xanxus gli afferrò rudemente un fianco sollevandogli la maglia, spinse un ginocchio tra le gambe del Boss e ricambiò il bacio.

< Come ho potuto passare tutti quegli anni solo ad occuparmi del mio piccolo quartiere, senza mai vedere il mondo oltre il mio naso? Perché non ti ho trovato prima? > si chiese.

  


*****

  


La luce del sole filtrava nella sala del trono, illuminando il pavimento con i riflessi colorati delle vetrate.

Squalo sentiva l'anello al suo dito pizzicare. Era rigido, immobile, seduto con la schiena ritta. I lunghi capelli argentei gli ricadevano sulle spalle e la corona, ritta sulla sua testa, gli faceva pulsare le tempie.

Osservò Giotto avanzare davanti a lui, gli spettri degli altri Boss dei Vongola erano apparsi ai lati della sala.

Levi, intento a ringhiare, era sdraiato per Terra. Takeshi gli teneva puntata la spada alla gola.

< Spero che Taki non esageri. In fondo era necessario per la prova che cercasse realmente di uccidermi, mentre mi faceva vedere i peccati > rifletté.

Osservò Xanxus al fianco del trono e si rilassò, il battito cardiaco gli tornò normale.

Giotto lanciò un'occhiata a Takeshi e Levi, voltò lo sguardo verso Xanxus e dilatò gli occhi oro. Sorrise appena e guardò Squalo, con sguardo dolce.

"La tua volontà è degna dell'anello. Siamo nelle tue mani, Decimo".

< La mia volontà è di distruggere i Vongola, e tu sei il primo da cui vorrò cominciare > pensò Squalo.

"Primo..." sussurrò gelido, annuendo.

Giotto alzò il capo a guardare Squalo, con un sorriso triste.

"Purtroppo, non posso comunque accettare la tua nomina. La tua posizione di Capitano dei Varia legittimato è riconosciuta in tutta la Mafia, ed un Capitano dei Varia non può diventare Boss dei Vongola, macchiando il trono con le colpe dei peccatori".

Squalo strinse con una mano il bracciolo del trono e con l'altra mano, lo indicò utilizzando lo scettro.

"E che 'santo' avresti in mente? Perché sono l'unico candidato e nessuno si rifiuterebbe di cedermi questo posto. Posso essere boss anche senza la tua approvazione o senza divenire parte del tuo anello" disse atono.

Giotto puntò lo sguardo su Xanxus.

"Quel trono ti spetta di diritto, Xanxus Vongola, figlio del Nono" disse.

Xanxus sgranò gli occhi e guardò Squalo.

Squalo impallidì, le sue labbra si assottigliarono e lo guardò in viso.

< No, non proprio lui. Non ora che avevo scoperto quanto fosse importante per me averlo al mio fianco. Se solo fosse successo prima, non avrei desiderato altro, ma adesso... Tsuna e i ragazzi sarebbero ugualmente in salvo, posso fidarmi di lui, ma significherebbe sottomettersi proprio a Giotto che ha voluto tutto questo > rifletté, avvertendo una fitta al petto.

"Giotto ti vuole come boss" disse con voce roca.

Takeshi scattò in piedi stringendo la spada con forza.

< Dannazione, non così! Squalo lo ama, ma accettarlo come Boss per ordine di Giotto rovinerebbe tutto quello che quei due potrebbero avere! > pensò.

Xanxus strinse le labbra e abbassò il capo.

< Potrei rifiutare. Non voglio un trono avuto per intercessione divina. Ma cosa farebbe Giotto a tutti noi, se dicessi no? > si chiese.

Giotto sorrise, gli occhi oro liquidi.

"Avrei voluto Sawada Tsunayoshi come Decimo, e forse è ancora possibile accada, ma fin quando non sarà pronto ad accettare il suo destino il trono dei Vongola deve andare a qualcuno che non si è macchiato con il nome di Varia".

" _Voooi_. Mi correggo, ti ci vuole solo come fantoccio a tempo" sibilò Squalo. Strinse lo scettro fino a far sbiancare le nocche. "Tsunayoshi non salirà 'mai' su questo trono" sibilò gelido.

Giotto continuò a fissare Xanxus, sorridendo.

"Accetti il trono dei Vongola... Xanxus?".

Xanxus prese un respiro profondo, fece un passo avanti e guardò Primo negli occhi.

"Prenderò il titolo di Boss dei Vongola, e verrò sottoposto alle prove per diventare Decimo, com'è mio diritto".

Si voltò, guardò Squalo negli occhi e gli prese la mano.

"E lo farò come sposo del Re".

Squalo avvampò e un sorriso sbocciò sulle sue labbra. Strinse a sua volta la mano dell'altro.

Giotto s'irrigidì, il mantello prese a ondeggiare alle sue spalle e chinò il capo.

"Hai diritto di fare le prove... ma un Boss dei Vongola non può sposare un Capitano dei Varia".

Xanxus ghignò, si mise di fianco al trono.

"Infatti lo sposerò ora, e poi reclamerò il diritto al trono. O forse non mi spetta più?".

< Ora non può tirarsi indietro. Scacco matto, Giotto > pensò Squalo. Respirava piano.

Giotto guardò Xanxus, sospirò e scosse il capo.

"Le conseguenze ricadranno su di te... Decimo" decretò.

Scomparve con una fiammella arancione, imitato dagli altri Boss.

Squalo si sporse e poggiò le sue labbra su quelle di Xanxus, mentre scomparivano anche gli altri boss.

"Si sono innamorati" esalò Levi.

Xanxus ricambiò il bacio, Takeshi ridacchiò abbassando la spada.

< Come ci si aspettava da un legittimo Boss dei Vongola e il suo Capitano ... anche se il loro amore ha osato sfidare l'ira di Primo > pensò.

Xanxus si scostò, strinse la mano di Squalo e sogghignò.

"E ora vediamo di organizzare le nostre nozze" sussurrò.

"Insieme" disse Squalo.

 


End file.
